Noto Arisa
Noto Arisa (能登有沙) was an Up Front Egg, a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was a member of Ongaku Gatas, Team DEKARIS, and HAPPY! STYLE and a player on Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She was formerly a member of Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. She is currently the leader of group StylipS. History 2004 In June 2004, she was chosen as one of the 30 original Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. At first, she was only a back dancer in Hello! Project concerts and appeared in stage plays. In 2005, she was put in the group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, a group made to promote ecology. 2007 In 2007, she got her first big break when she became one of the members of Ongaku Gatas alongside prominent Hello! Project members such as Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika. She participated in 3 singles and 1 album before the group became inactive due to the graduation of the Elder Club. 2009 On August 10, 2009, it was announced that she would be graduating from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei to become an Up Front Egg. While a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei aims to debut in Hello! Project as part of a group or solo, an Up Front Egg aims to become a talento. She will graduate on September 23, 2009 after the Yokohama BLITZ concert. She has also opened an official blog on Ameblo that is not restricted to fan club members only. On December 30, 2009, Noto released a mini album (NO NIGHT EDEN) and mini photobook (ARi01) that were only available to buy from Comiket. 2011 In 2011, she become the leader of a new group, StylipS. Profile *'Name:' Noto Arisa (能登有沙) *'Nickname:' Nocchi (のっち), Ari (あり) *'Birthdate:' December 26, 1988 (age 24) *'Birthplace:' Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Capricorn *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm (5'0") *'Hobbies:' Anime, karaoke, manga, drawing, stamp collecting, surfing the internet *'Specialties:' Calligraphy, typing on the computer, Gundam Tallk *'Likes:' Baking cakes *'Dislikes:' Waking up early, cleaning her room *'Charm Point:' Long neck *'Strong Points:' Generosity, can forgive easily *'Weak Point:' Fickleness *'Favorite Colors:' Orange, red, yellow-green *'Favorite Foods:' Fried shrimp, udon *'Least Favorite Foods:' Tartar sauce, white fish (Atka mackerel, flatfish), walleye pollack *'Favorite School Subject:' Japanese *'Looks Up To:' Ishikawa Rika *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2009) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) *'Up-Front Style groups:' **Team Dekaris (2009) *'Style Cube groups:' **StylipS (2011–) Discography Mini Albums *2009.12.30 NO NIGHT EDEN *2010.07.25 END OF THE GATE *2010.08.14 innocent as a BABY *2010.12.12 a piece of Romance *2013.01.20 Hello, Little Monsters Singles Participated In StylipS *STUDY×STUDY *MIRACLE RUSH *Choose me♡Darling Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Select Concerts *2007.10.20 ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02 (Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02) *2008.08.30 ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！05 (Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 05) Acts Television *2003 夢みる葡萄～本を読む女～ (Yumemiru Budou ~Hon wo Yomujo~) *2009 機動戦士ガンダム00 ～たまたま見忘れた人たちに捧ぐ～ (Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ~Tamatama mi Wasureta Hitotachi ni Sasagu~) Theater *2006.07.31 ゆめとうつつとまぼろしと (Yumetou Tsutsuto Maboroshito) *2009.04.23 ミコトマネキン (Mikoto Mannequin) VHS *2002.??.?? くれよんVol.3 能登有沙13歳 (Crayon Vol.3 Noto Arisa 13sai) Radio *2007-2009 音楽ガッタスのGuts10☆ガッタス！！ (Ongaku Gatas no Gatten Guts10 Gatas) *2008-2008 TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ (TBC Fun Field Mouretsu Moudash) *2008 ハロプロやねん! (HaroPuro Yanen) *2009-Present のもぴ～プラスティックラジオ (Nomo-P Plastic Radio) Internet *2006 道徳女子短大 エコ研 (Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken) *2007-2008 MIDTOWN TV「○○あい☆コラ!生やぐち」 (MIDTOWN TV "OO Ai Kora! Sei Yaguchi") *2008-Present ドガドガ7 (DogaDoga7) *2009-Present のもぴ～プラスティックラジオ (Nomo-P Plastic Radio) Publications Photobooks *2002.11.10 Angel BOOKS 6 Water melon (エンジェルBOOKS 6 Water melon) *2009.12.30 ARi01 *2010.08.14 ARi02 *2010.12.30 ARi03 Trivia *Has two younger brothers. *Because of her young features and short stature, she is often mistaken for a middle school student. *Spends her summer vacations in Akita Prefecture with her grandmother. *Played rubber-ball tennis in first grade and practised classical ballet for six years. *Is a big fan of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Her favorite spot is in her room. *Is good friends with Korenaga Miki, Aoki Erina, Ohse Kaede, and Maeda Yuuka. *Made her first concert appearance at Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu. *Was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. *Her Gatas Brilhantes H.P. uniform number is #23. *Eats rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her own (and others) earlobes. *Her calligraphy name is Kanon (花音). *She is the leader of Happy! Style *She played the role of Nocchi the policewoman in Kaitou Reinya, the anime Tanaka Reina stars in. External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official Blog *Gundam Model Blog *Official Ustream Channel Category:1988 births Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Hello! Project Category:December births Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:2009 departures Category:Blood type AB Category:StylipS Category:Members from Chiba Category:2004 additions Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Team DEKARIS Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Soloist Category:Noto Arisa Category:Group Leaders Category:StylipS Members Category:2011 departures